


o-oh, okay :: hyunsung

by sung914



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AS I SAID, Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, Seo Changbin - Freeform, and don’t read either, and it’s really short, bang chan - Freeform, but uh, don‘t judge, except from me, han jisung| han - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, i suck at titles btw, kim seungmin - Freeform, kim woojin - Freeform, lee minho| lee know - Freeform, mwah ily xoxo, no one beta read this, nvm i suck at everything, sorry for everyone who read this, stray kids - Freeform, this really sucks, thots don’t count, yang jeongin| i.n - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sung914/pseuds/sung914
Summary: “i‘ve got something to tell you..“





	o-oh, okay :: hyunsung

jisung snuck up to his best friend, hyunjin. the latter stood outside the school they both attended, waiting for the smaller male to arrive. said boy tried to be as quiet as possible, so he could scare the elder boy, but his plan was ruined when he felt the sudden urge to sneeze. 

“goddamnit“ he mumbled, as the other male turned around to face him. “still trying to scare me, i see“ he chuckled, embracing the smaller in a warm hug. 

jisung‘s heart fluttered a little when he saw his smile, the bitterness about his failed attempt in scaring him fading instantly. he really was whipped for the boy, he was just too perfect. from the little mole below his eye to his strong thighs he rarely showed off in public, he was simply perfect. 

jisung has had a crush on his best friend for a while now. he didn’t really know when it started. they’ve known for many years, as they practically grew up together. there was nothing the elder didn’t know about jisung and vice versa. well, nothing, except one small little detail. jisung was gay. he never considered it as relevant to tell the elder, at least that’s what he told himself. he secretly knew he was scared of his reaction. he knew the taller would accept him, but he was still anxious. 

hyunjin has had a few girlfriends over the years, and jisung knew he practically didn’t have a chance with him. but a very small part of him kept telling him the taller might be bi- or pansexual and he really wanted to believe that. 

he‘d love to go on cute dates with the boy he cherished so much, he‘d love to cuddle with him until they both fall asleep after a long day, but he knew those fantasies would never come true. he sighed at the thought of that. 

“is everything okay, sungie?“ the elder asked softly, tilting his head at the younger. the latter snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at him, nodding. “yes, i’m alright“ he replied, forcing a small smile onto his lips. maybe hyunjin didn’t seem to realise it wasn’t real, maybe he just didn’t want to ask and make the younger uncomfortable. either way, he didn’t ask any further questions and told the other about his day instead. 

jisung listened to his words, while slowly leading them to his apartment complex. they wanted to hang at his place today, since his parents weren’t home, so they almost had the whole apartment to themselves. he knew his brother had some friends over as well, but they‘d most likely stay in his room anyway. 

after they had eaten the ramen jisung made for them, they decided to watch a movie. a disney movie, to be exact. they both equally enjoyed watching them, which is why that was always their first choice. 

they started the movie, snuggled up against each other under jisung‘s giant squirrel themed blanket, like they always did. they both enjoyed skinship, at least that’s what hyunjin thought. jisung actually treasured his personal space a lot, but he made an exception when it came to the elder, since he just couldn’t resist his cute little cuddles. 

jisung knew he‘d have to confess to the other sooner or later, preferably sooner, though. he really wanted to get it off his chest, since he couldn’t stand lying to his crush. he felt like he was so close to exploding, if he wouldn’t tell hyunjin anytime soon. he somehow had the feeling, that the day had come. he didn’t know why, and he most certainly didn’t want to confess either, but he just felt like he couldn’t take it any longer. 

he spent the whole movie just trying to figure out how to confess to the other, not paying attention to the tv at all. he had already seen the movie anyways, so he didn’t really mind. the small boy didn’t even listen to hyunjin‘s angelic laughter for once, which really meant something. 

after they finished the movie, they went to jisung‘s room, encountering the latter‘s older brother. jisung didn’t notice hyunjin‘s small blush that spread across his cheeks when he saw the elder. regarding what happened just a few minutes later, maybe he should’ve. 

they both lay on jisung‘s bed, hyunjin‘s arm wrapped around jisung‘s shoulder. the elder decided to speak up after a while. “i‘ve got to tell you something“ he said, looking at him. the latter just responded with a quiet “hm“, waiting for the other to tell him. he was pretty glad he didn’t have to confess to the elder just yet. he still had a few minutes. 

“i think i might be bisexual.“ that statement made jisung‘s eyes light up. maybe he did have a chance with the elder after all... “what makes you think so?“ he asked, trying to hide his excitement as much as possible. he knew he kind of failed, but he didn’t care at the moment. 

hyunjin sat up, looking at the younger with a soft smile. he took a deep breath, to calm himself a little. “well, i think.. i might like your brother..“ he admitted, blushing. 

jisung couldn’t believe his ears. he felt his eyes widening in shock and his excitement disappearing immediately. instead, the young boy felt like throwing up. he bit his lip, as he felt his heart shatter.

“o-oh, okay“ he stuttered, a single tear rolling down his cheek.


End file.
